User blog:Rory Daybreak/All Wolves Read This
This Message is directed mainly toward Blackpaw Wolf Pack, and any other people who this refers to as well. You know who you are. Lately, I have been dealing with this pack more than needed, usually I mind my own business and if I happen to see one of the members in Blackpaw I will either greet them or keep walking, but lately this pack has really irritated me. First off, a few days ago I went to Blackspore to see what it was like, I had never been there yet since the Feral Realms being launched, I honestly avoided it just in case people there would be extremely hostile in the first few weeks of the maps being released. I was walking by and happened to see Blackpaw wolves hanging out. As I walked I greeted them all with a friendly Hello, just passing by, and paying my respect to them on their land. They all started questioning me and threatening me. I understand I was on their territory, but seriously I was just walking by, next thing I know I’m surrounded on all sides being seen as some sort of bad presence and being forced into a game of 20 questions. They were all being very rude and mean and telling me to leave. I kept trying to explain how I was just walking by and leaving, and only saying Hi, but they were too arrogant to see that they were acting unjust. Balto was up in my face threatening to kill me, a guy I barely know besides his name, and given the chance to get to know him which I would have appreciated would have been fine, but he didn’t even try to see what was going on, he saw me, didn’t know me, and jumped to the conclusion that this guy needs to be taught some sort of lesson for “trespassing”. I’m aware that we are all allowed to pass through territory, I mean it is how you get from point A to point B, and also keep in mind I was a wolf at the time being, they treated me like some sort of sick creep of society and as if I was some sort of terrorist on their land. I obviously posed no threat, and simply wanted to say Hi as I passed by. I was in a good mood, and always greet people to show that I respect them. They didn’t seem to care for whatever I had to say, unless it was what they wanted to here, so of course I got a little smart mouthed with them so that they’d actually pay attention to what I was trying to do, to explain my self like they had asked. So I kept telling them I would be on my way, and I start leaving and they all start following me and keep talking to me, now they told me they didn’t want me around, and that didn’t need to talk anymore. If you want me to leave, then let me pass by and get out, they were all standing in the direction of the exit. And it’s not like I could hide there, so there was no reason to follow me, the chat box would tell them if I had left or not. Maybe they just weren’t using their heads. And decided to pass the time by showing dominance against some random stranger. Great first impression guys really it was amazing –claps- So I had gotten through that dispute sickened by how I was treated, honestly it went from who are you? To In a minute I’m going to Kill you, get the Hell out of here. And that transitioned happened just by me stating my name and explaining I was just passing by with a hello. Next thing I know Balto there is asking me, “You got a death wish? Cause I can grant it right now.” So I was interested in avoiding them. However one of them reached out to me. She apologized by her packs behavior for them, because she knew what they did was a little too extreme. Her name is Lady, and I hope you guys recognize who she is because she is probably one of the best wolves you’ve got. Lady and I talked some more and became friends. I appreciated the fact that not all of you were just ignorant towards how to treat others who you’ve never met, and are alone just walking by. I get it that trespassing is wrong, but I was just walking by, you all went psycho. So you guys in Blackpaw started referring to Alex, saying he will ban you, we will see what he has to say about this. I didn’t care because I knew I’d be leaving. Besides when Alex saw me at the gathering later on he looked to me as if I was some sort of stranger with a gun. Asking me why I am up on the rock and ready to speak. He didn’t want to give me a chance to explain my self either it was almost exactly like you wolves, but he let me speak without jumping to more conclusions other than you don’t belong here. Now this brings us to the next flag that you all set off against me. Lady asked me if I could see her markings. I answered no, so she told me about them and what to download. I agreed I’d download them. So after some time I had downloaded them. I wanted to see If I had downloaded them correctly so I whispered her asking if she could come to server 1 so I could check with her. About half an hour later she still hadn’t respond and I asked a few times. I figured it wouldn’t hurt if I went to check in with her and just walk in see if I could see them then leave. So I entered Blackspore. I got over to her and was happy to see her markings. I had downloaded the correct pack and could see them. I turned around to start leaving and then two wolves started with me. They Asked why I was there, I started explaining how Lady wanted me to download the markings and it was a visual thing, and she hadn’t replied, but as I was talking the one laying down next to me kept saying I’m not in the mood Rory -_-. I told them I’d leave and that was what I was about to do, yet they wouldn’t listen and they started yelling at me to leave then the one laying down started getting really angry. Both of them, or one of them, I honestly can’t remember because I just wanted to get out of there, took me by the neck and through me into the ground then into a rock. And yelled at me to leave again. I was trying to say sorry cause I was just coming by to check something, but no they didn’t care they didn’t understand cause once they conjured up a conclusion they didn’t even hesitate to not even give a millisecond of time to listen to me. I left right away after that :I of course I was so outraged by how they acted, that I said one hurtful thing towards them, and as I ran away the one who had been laying down told the other, “Kill Him.” I got out of there before they talked anymore though so I was fine besides the head injuries. At this time I was a cat. And I didn’t realize how truly racist they were, I mean really cats pose no threat what so ever to wolves. Yet there they were in pissy moods and saw me as a target to take out their anger. They act like I show up to because trouble, and anger, when really I rarely even show up there, and most times when I do I am heading to the Moon Pool. Now an hour and a half later I had returned there to see if Lady had returned from being Afk for so long, since I wasn’t sure if she just hadn’t replied to my whispers since thee could have been a lot of chat in the chat box building up where she was. I went to go to the Moon Pool anyway just in case she were still Afk. I believe the one wolf from before was named Moon, she saw me and told me to get out, I left as soon as she told me to, but whispered her to ask if Lady had returned. She said no, and then told me to quit coming around Blackspore, because I was trespassing. She then proceeded to tell me if you’re going to the Moon Pool, that is fine, but cats aren’t welcome, and lone wolves are allowed to pass by. Now here I was really disappointed in you wolves…… seriously she had the audacity to say that to me. Listen right now I will tell you all. I don’t try to trespass, the first time I said Hi to you all I was a WOLF and you treated me the same damn way. Second, this is directed to you Alex, not to be mean, but This whole Cats in your territory deal is in majority your own fault. You made the Moon Pool accessible from Blackspore, and Blackspore only, now if we cats are allowed to pass through to get to the Moon Pool, why are we surrounded and picked on, on the way there? Why in the world did you even make the Moon Pool accessible from BlackSpore. The cats used it way more than wolves and if you remember, mister I’m going to recreate Free Realms, the Moon Pool wasn’t even in Blackspore back on Free Realms! You may not want to admit it, but you sir, got greedy, a bit selfish having it only accessible from Blackspore, which is your territory. I am aware you will be fixing this in your next update, at least we can all hope. It really would have saved us all a lot of time and trouble if you had done the right thing in the beginning of the maps being released. Anyway I am really sick of the way you wolves treat cats, there is a difference between protecting your territory from threats and outsiders and being complete and utter jerks to anyone you see who doesn’t belong there. I understand I am not entirely right, and some of me walking through could be considered trespassing, but hell you guys aren’t giving out invites, and it’s a bit rude treating so many people like trash for no reason, there are a lot of good people you just look at don’t give a second thought of, and then insult, threaten, and bully away from you. You guys are really great at expressing yourselves :D I mean my god, I don’t even think the most social person in the world could greet someone as kind and caring as you ^-^! So I hear countless cats and wolves complain about your behavior, and how it’s too hostile and off the wall, you guys seem to trip the wire when it comes to seeing someone you’re not in the “mood” to see. It’s sad how you guys act, because I know you guys aren’t evil or really mean, and to be honest I bet your all great people. But from what I see, it isn’t exactly all role play, you just have a deep hatred for people who you don’t know well. I mean how can you know others well when you meet them and treat them like that. –Shrugs- it’s sad, I feel sorry for all of us. The way you guys acted towards me really hurt my feelings, I mean I never picked on you guys, never insulted you indirectly or directly, never had I said I hated you all, or that I would kill you or harm you in anyway. The only word I had said to all of you was, “Hello”. I guess some people just don’t realize when to start acting acceptable. Now I have been dealing with a lot lately, and my entire life, you may not think I have a hard life, or even think about me, or even care that I have feelings too, but seriously the way you guys acted around me, really hurt me….. it affected me badly, it showed me even more so that all that crap I deal with in real, and on the wikis, and on Feral Heart, that you all are just like those jerks I know, that you tend to act just like the ones who don’t let people talk, and they either bully for fun, or boredom, or cause they need something to take out their own stress on. I bet some of you will say that I am being a jerk right now, that I am a bully for speaking negatively about all of you wolves that look at so many of us that way. Some of you think I am just complaining, probably not really reading this through, being too lazy, or too ignorant to understand. Some of you won’t even try, you’ll start reading and then jump to conclusions. Some of you will think of me the same, some loser you don’t know that is just another annoying presence to deal with. Well guess what if you are going to read this, call me a liar, call me a jerk, call me ignorant, call me a cry baby, call me over dramatic, call me pathetic, call me some colorful words, well then F*ck you, because I have had it with the way you treat others, I mean have you given me a chance to introduce myself, or have a nice conversation? Even reach out a hand to be friends? Or get to know me a bit better than some “Asshole cat that keeps popping up on our territory and has the IQ of a toddler.” You haven’t even considered any of that cause majority of you damn wolves are too damn ignorant and immature too see that you are pushing away, and bullying people who don’t need it, let alone reflecting yourself onto others as a bully. Seriously I am sick and tired of the bullshit way you treat me, I am not trash, I am a human being! And I’ll be damned if you truly believe and are the way you act towards me, like selfish, ignorant jerks, who don’t care to listen to someone they see, they just want that person out of their way, because he/she is a pest, and not worthy to be seen around you, as an equal, or even a friend. The way you guys have made me feel, the way you’ve treated me and so many others, some deserve it, I get it, but the way you guys act towards me, it’s sick. It’s like you don’t even care to even realize how this makes you look. It’s probably because that’s true. Now wonder a lot of people hate you guys too, its cause of the way you treat the general population around you. Just because you’re wolves doesn’t make you better, I for one like wolves better, and just cause I role play as a cat sometimes is no reason to hate me. You people need a reality check, or something, I get most of it is role play, but seriously stop taking out anger on, and being rude to those you see, that are not a part of the “pack”. Category:Blog posts